


Truth or Dare

by ktop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktop/pseuds/ktop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are on their way to a case five hours away and need to pass the time in the Impala, so Dean suggests Truth or Dare. Little does he know what Cas has in mind for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“So what do you wanna do, we got a 5 hour car ride ahead of us?” Dean looked over at Cas in the passenger seat, only allowed to ride up there because Sam was back at the bunker researching.  
Cas looked back over at Dean with his signature confused look and said, “Dean, we’re in a car. I’m not sure there is much we could do besides talk.”  
Dean turned back to the long stretch of highway in front of him and half smiled. It amused him, Cas’s slight misunderstanding of everyday things. He could feel Cas still looking at him out of the corner of his eye and with the tilt of his head he said, “How about truth or dare? Have you ever played that game before?”  
“No,” Cas looked down at his hands. “I haven’t, what does it entail?”  
“It’s easy. I ask you truth or dare, and you pick one. You pick truth, I ask you a question and you gotta answer it truthfully. You pick dare and I dare you to do something. If you don’t do it, you have to answer a question.”  
“That sounds simple enough. Ok then, ask me.”  
Dean eyed Cas up and down and smirked before asking, “Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
Dean wasn't surprised. He knew Cas would pick truth. It took him a bit to think of a good question for him. “Do you remember when I first saw you, in that barn, with Bobby? Why didn’t you just appear, if you can zap yourself everywhere?”  
Cas laughed a little at the memory and said, “I didn’t want you to freak out if I just happened to appear. I wanted to make myself…intimidating…so that you would feel compelled to do as I say.”  
“Well you sure as hell made yourself intimidating. Shaking the building and burning out lights as you walked in.”  
Cas blushed a little and looked back down at his hands. “Seems sort of childish to me, now.”  
Dean was focusing on the road, lost in his thoughts for a bit before he said, “Okay, now you gotta ask me.”  
Cas pursed his lips, looked up, and said, “Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.”  
Cas took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay,” he said, “I dare you to pull over. And whatever you do, you can’t pull back on the road. Or you lose and I ask you a question.”  
Dean raised his eyebrows at the angel. The request sounded more like an order than a dare. Still, he pulled over into the gravel.  
“Shut off the engine.” Cas was almost glaring at Dean, and Dean swallowed before fumbling with the keys to shut the car off. He looked back up at Cas, slightly scared, Cas’s blue eyes piercing his green ones.  
The next thing he knew, Cas had pushed him against the window, hands splayed over his chest, breathing hard.  
“Cas, what are you-“  
Cas’s lips were all over his, lust and desire driving his actions, hands running down his shoulders, his chest, until they met behind his back and pulled them closer.  
Dean was shocked, totally shocked, but it took less than a second for him to give in to the desire he’d felt so long for his angel. The tension, built up for years, disappearing between them in this beautiful moment in the Impala, just the two of them and no one else on the deserted highway.  
They kissed for what seemed like ages, bodies pressed together, hot and bothered in the small space between the seat and the steering wheel. Cas pinned Dean down and he groaned, wanting the feel of his angel’s lips against his, and Cas trailed down Dean’s chest, kissing every inch of skin he could fit inbetween breaths.  
Dean grabbed Cas’s hair and forced him back to his lips and took control, pushing himself upright and vertical against Cas, his hands running up and down his back, trying to get closer still. His tongue traced to inside of Cas’s mouth, and Cas followed, inexperienced and beautiful. The lust never stopped as Dean’s hands trailed to Cas’s waist, untucking his shirt and running his hands across the hot, bare flesh. His fingertips brushed Cas’s collarbones and Cas shuddered, grabbing Dean by the belt.  
“Easy there, tiger,” Dean whispered devilishly. Cas broke apart, eyes still closed. Dean pressed his forehead against Cas’s as they sat there, in the Impala in the middle of nowhere, high off adrenaline and pleasure.  
Cas finally opened his eyes and looked at Dean, who smiled at him before kissing him hard once more. The kiss turned into a softer, gentler kiss, and Cas smiled against Dean’s lips.  
“Nice dare, Cas, but what would you have asked if I said no?”  
Cas closed his eyes again. “Do you want to pull over?”


End file.
